


A dark range of mountains lie between us

by theroaringseas



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, alive, just some cute adventure moments, may post more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroaringseas/pseuds/theroaringseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles and Patroclus plan on eloping before the Agamemnon can whisk them away to fight on the front of the Trojan War. But first, they have to cross a scary, old bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dark range of mountains lie between us

**Author's Note:**

> Homer would deem me unworthy. This is wholly a guilty pleasure piece.

Patroclus stared at the steep, long, old, creaking bridge connecting the two vast lands. _West,_ he knew, they had to go west and out of Pythia before sunset. It was the only path, lest they knew how to fly. In betweena dark, bottomless, fog-ridden abyss that made him swallow hard. He could only imagine the horrors that awaited for him in Hades with the three judges of fate before him, labeling him a deviant for all his sins. Including the one that stood right beside him now. He shook his head violently and took a step back.

“No. No way. Not happening. I’m certain it must lead to Tartarus.”

“ _C’mon,_ you honestly think I’d let you fall?” Achilles chimed with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

“Yes.”

“Okay, honey, that _hurts.”_

_“Like I care._ And stop calling me that!”

“Look, it’s not even that far down. It’s a beaut.” You’d think he’d be gazing at Aphrodite rather than a death trap waiting to steal his soul away. Achilles picked up a jagged stone from the ground nearby, threw his arm back at a perfect angle (the one position he used for javelin practice), and sent the stone flying down the abyss. “Listen.” He said and the two boys waited in a still silence with only the sound of their beating hearts pumping. They waited for an impact that would never echo, let alone sound. Patroclus gave up ten minutes in but Achilles insisted to keep listening for twenty more until he gave too.

“It’s your fault. Maybe if you ceased your constant complaining and shuffling of leaves, you could’ve heard it.” Patroclus glared and crossed his arms in response. “No… don’t be like that.” Achilles whined. “I love and hate when you’re like that.”

“Love? I’m feeling quite the latter now that we’re stranded in the middle of fucking _nowhere_ . The royal guards will catch up to us before nightfall and send me away exiled again.”

Achilles gave him a stern look.

“No. I won’t let that happen. You know that.”

“ _Really?_ You- up against your father, Pelius? They’d have me murdered before I step into our room sooner AGH!”

Achilles tackled him, wrestling him to the ground. Patroclus tried to fight back, thrashing around, spitting profanities in thin air.

“Wh-what the FUCK ACHILLES! Get off, you fat cow!” Before Patroclus knew it, Achilles pinned both his wrists down and drove his knees down on his abdomen. _“Ow- that’s...fuck-”_

“If they capture us, I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Achilles declared. “I’ll fight them all if I have to. But that’s not going to happen because we’re crossing _that_ bridge whether you want to or not. I don’t care if you wet your chiton while doing so either.”

“How romantic.” Patroclus said deadpanned, relenting and letting his muscles relax and then winced in pain when his knees were just too much to bare. Achilles maneuvered himself, planted his knees on either sides of his thighs. He tried to suppress the growing smirk. _Don’t grin, do not grin. Don’t scare him away._ He told himselfsubstantially failing to do so.

“ _Romance,_ huh.” Achilles scoffed. “So, you want romance.” Panic rose in Patroclus’ breath and chest and he struggled again, though this time, it just made things easier for Achilles. He cackled and it was torture to Patroclus’ ears. He ended up turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes to avoid adding fuel to his ego. Little did he know, it had the exact opposite effect. Achilles took the golden opportunity to whisper low and close into his ear ~~~~; his breath ghosting over and a blush flooding his cheeks.

“ _Whaaat,_ am I not satisfying you enough in bed? Oh you wound me, Patroclus, you wound me deeply.”

“Fuck… off.” He managed grimly.

“Gladly. When we’re across the bridge, I’ll raid someone’s house, and take refuge in whatever bed I can find with you as my hostage, my poor Patroclus, my _damsel in distress,_ far too long have you suffered without my-”

“You finish that sentence, and I’m throwing you off this cliff.”  He threatened with a scowl.

“Dick.” He finished and cackled loud. “Only so I can show you just how wrong you are about romance. Now, we can walk willingly like two brave men (I’ll even let you hold my hand), or I can drag you bridal style. Your choice.”

Patroclus groaned, knowing it was Achilles’ audaciousness that going to get him killed, if not by that bridge, then somewhere else one day.  

“Fine. I'll walk. But you have to keep your distance at least five feet from me.” Achilles pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“You're a Prince, Patroclus.”


End file.
